


Double Date

by KennaxVal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Double Date

“So, what should we do on our double date?”

Pidge looked at Lance. “How about we check out the fusion reactor Hunk and I are working on. By my calculations, if we stabilize the reaction, the energy output should be around 160 petawatts…” Everyone looked at her blankly. “…which is the equivalent of a black hole.”

Lance picked Pidge up and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you, babe, but even I was snoozing through that. I’m almost hesitant to ask, but what do you think, Keith.”

“Maybe we get in some combat training.” Everyone’s faces immediately hung down low. “What? You can never keep your skills too sharp.”

“Dude! How many times do we have to save the universe before you relax?” Lance sighed. “It’s up to you, Acxa.”

“Well, we could have a movie night. I heard Earth has a movie called ‘The Lion King’ and it has hyenas. And ever since I discovered them, I’ve been fascinated to learn more.”

Lance laughed. “It’s official. The alien is the most human one among us.”


End file.
